


Wynurzenie

by Sadako



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadako/pseuds/Sadako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Dominic Cobb, dumny ojciec i dziadek, po raz drugi umarł w wieku osiemdziesięciu dwóch lat. Nigdy nie śnił dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wynurzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Fik powstał na fikaton na multifandom_pl.livejournal.com

_We śnie czujemy się jak ryba w wodzie. Co pewien czas się wynurzamy, obrzucamy okiem świat na wybrzeżach i spiesznie, jak najszybciej, znów się pogrążamy we śnie, albowiem czujemy się dobrze tylko na głębinach. Podczas tych krótkich wynurzeń na powierzchnię dostrzegamy dziwne stworzenia, bardziej od nas ociężałe, oddychające inaczej, sczepione z lądem całym swym ciężarem, a przy tym pozbawione rozkoszy, w której my żyjemy jak we własnym świecie*._

   
   
            Cobb wraca do dzieci i wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie.  
Miesiąc później dzwoni do Arthura (mieszkanie nowojorskie, londyńskie, pokój hotelowy w Paryżu, w Bombaju) z pytaniem, czy nie chciałby może odwiedzić swoich chrześniaków. Arthur, jak to on, zgadza się i tydzień później już jest, z niewielką torbą podróżną i walizką pełną skarbów w dłoni. Dom śni, po kilka minut, potem kilkanaście i jest dogłębnie wdzięczny Arthurowi, za walizkę i za brak krytyki. Podejrzewa zresztą, że Arthur nie ma powodów, żeby czuć się od niego lepszym, nakłuć na jego nadgarstkach i w zgięciach łokci jest niepokojąco dużo. Dom zastanawia się, czy Ariadne o tym wie. Albo Eames. Może wie(dzą) i dlatego Arthur przyleciał sam. W czasie, kiedy Dom śni, Arthur opowiada dzieciom bajki (była sobie królewna, która potrafiła zmieniać świat. Wystarczyło, że o czymś pomyślała i to się stawało. Samą myślą budowała pałace i wspaniałe ogrody, a to, co tworzyła zawsze było olśniewająco piękne. Ale królewna odeszła, nie ma już królewny.), bawi się w policjantów i złodziei, buduje światy z klocków. Któregoś dnia jednak Dom budzi się i zza drzwi słyszy tylko głosy dzieci, nie ma już Arthura. Ale walizka została.  
   
(Dominic Cobb, dumny ojciec i dziadek, po raz drugi umarł w wieku osiemdziesięciu dwóch lat. Nigdy nie śnił dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.)  
   
   
   
            Yusuf jest ostrożny. Wie z czym ma do czynienia i dlatego nie testuje swoich mieszanek na sobie i nie za często na tych samych osobach, nie chce stworzyć kolejnego zastępu narkomanów. Znał zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy zmarli, zginęli, bo nie uważali wystarczająco i nie chce popełnić ich błędu. Nie pracuje na stałe z żadną ekipą, nawet ta od legendarnej incepcji nie zawsze może liczyć na specjalne względy, czasami nawet dla nich nie ma czasu. To jest, dla każdego z nich pojedynczo, z tego, co wie, nigdy więcej nie pracowali razem. Wyobraża sobie, że mogliby zrobić coś takiego jeszcze raz, ostatni skok na bank czy coś w tym stylu. I wszyscy by zginęli w tym śnie i to byłby koniec wszystkiego. Może to nie byłoby takie złe. Jeżeli propozycja pojawi się we właściwym momencie, Yusuf na pewno nie powie nie.  
   
(Yusuf Alim zginął przy pracy. Miał czterdzieści osiem lat, tamta propozycja nigdy nie miała nadejść.)  
   
   
   
            Ariadne przenosi się z miasta do miasta, jest rozchwytywaną architektką, mówi się, że żaden inny twórca nie ma takiej wyobraźni. Od czasu do czasu  projektuje scenerie snów, ale mało kogo stać na jej usługi. Jeszcze parę razy pracuje z Arthurem, ale to za każdym razem trudniejsze, mają za dużo i za mało wspólnej historii. Za dobrze się znają, za dużo jest niedopowiedzeń i napięcia. Ale mogą na siebie liczyć i to jest powód, dla którego żadne z nich nigdy nie utknęło w czyjejś głowie. To, że zawdzięczają sobie nawzajem życie po wielokroć bynajmniej nie ułatwia ich wzajemnych kontaktów. Ariadne wychodzi za mąż, ma dzieci, kariera nie pochłania całego jej życia, a jej partner wie o niej prawie wszystko. Naprawdę nie ma tak wielu rzeczy, które dzieli wyłącznie z Arthurem.  
   
(Ariadne Collins umarła za szybko, nie zdążyła skończyć projektu swojego wymarzonego domu, nigdy nie była na Malediwach i nie spotkała dzieci Cobba, miała trzydzieści pięć lat. Arthur był na pogrzebie, stał zupełnie z tyłu.)  
   
   
   
            Eames wraca do rodzinnego domu, ale trzy tygodnie później jest już w RPA, chwilę później w Chile, w Kuwejcie i tak dalej. Z każdego kolejnego miejsca wysyła Arthurowi pocztówkę. Tym sposobem Arthur zawsze może go znaleźć, a to dla niego ważniejsze, niż byłby skłonny przyznać. Czasami dopytuje się o Ariadne, czasami Arthur opowiada o Cobbie, jeżeli chodzi o tą dwójkę, Eamesowi to wystarcza. Od czasu do czasu odwiedza Yusufa, w imię starych dobrych czasów starając się zdobyć jakiś rabacik, albo ot tak, żeby pogadać. Z nikim mu się tak dobrze nie rozmawia.  
   
(Eames (tylko Eames, złotko, pozwól oszustowi zachować jego sekrety) został ranny w strzelaninie, zapadł w śpiączkę i umarł w szpitalu na końcu świata, w najlepszych możliwych warunkach, Arthur zatroszczył się o wszystko.)  
   
   
  
            Arthur zawsze pracuje tylko z najlepszymi. W którymś momencie dociera do niego, że nie ma nikogo, kto siedziałby w tym biznesie tak długo, jak on – wszyscy inni już nie żyją, albo stracili kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dba o to, żeby nie tracić więzi z żywymi ludźmi, przekonuje samego siebie, że są więcej warci tutaj, niż w snach. Snów nie da się naprawdę zapamiętać. W dowolnym momencie potrafi określić swoją lokalizację względem Cobbów, Ariadne, Eamesa… To ważne, inaczej nic by go tu nie trzymało. Nigdy więcej nie odwiedza domu Cobbów i nie spotyka się z Domem, ale regularnie widuje Philippę i Jamesa a także wpłaca pieniądze na ich przyszłe studia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że James zostanie architektem, jak jego ojciec i dziadek. Zapewne kiedyś dowie się o ekstrakcji i incepcji, ale na pewno nie od Arthura.  
   
(Arthur Standish umarł w wieku siedemdziesięciu pięciu lat, zasnął nad książką i już się nie obudził. Tak po prostu.)  
  
  
  
*Milorad Pavić, Słownik chazarski.


End file.
